


we keep this love in a photograph (we made these memories for ourselves)

by wafflesfriendswork



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/F, also i love soft and supportive!alexis, i love the thought of alexis helping twyla build confidence and doesn't pressure her or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflesfriendswork/pseuds/wafflesfriendswork
Summary: Prompt: “I made you something.”Twyla doesn't love having her picture taken. Alexis helps.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	we keep this love in a photograph (we made these memories for ourselves)

**Author's Note:**

> based off one of my headcanons. also I wanted to write supportive!alexis cause that's one of my favorite alexis' especially with twyla.
> 
> prompt from this list: https://leneemusing.tumblr.com/post/627706211652026368/softer-prompts. (hopefully the link works!)
> 
> title from ed sheeran's "photograph" which is cliche but I don't care.

Twyla looks up from the book she’s reading to see Alexis standing in the doorway, looking at her. 

“Hey, Lex, what’s up?” 

Alexis looks slightly guilty. “I didn’t want to interrupt your reading, cause babe, you look so cute when you’re absorbed in a book of movie or whatever.” A pause as Alexis plays with the ends of her hair. “But I made you something.” 

This is intriguing. Alexis and Twyla get stuff for each other all the time, and sure, they cook and bake for each other (Alexis is the go-to for pasta, because Twyla always overcooks the noodles) but they don’t make each other many things. So far. “Well, lemme see it!” 

“So okay ‘made’ might be a bit of a stretch.... but.... here.” Alexis hands Twyla a tan box that’s wrapped with a light blue bow on top. 

Inside is a light gray photo album. It’s thin, but Twyla opens it up and sees tons of pictures of herself and her with Alexis. Most of the ones of herself are candid, when Twyla didn’t even realize they were getting taken, and she’s not even looking at Alexis or the camera for some of them. The ones of her and Alexis are mostly selfies taken throughout the several months they've been together, but she recognizes a few as ones that other people have taken. 

“Alexis this is-“ 

“I know you don’t like having your pictures taken, and I didn't post these anywhere but I know I took a lot of these without your consent.” She hesitates. “I just, I want you to be able to see yourself through my eyes, Twyla. You’re so beautiful, and I don’t just mean your cute lil face. You’re kind and smart and patient and I know I’m a lot sometimes and you deal with me flawlessly. So, I just wanted you to see what I see, what everyone else sees too. But I’ll get rid of this if you want.” 

Twyla smiles and grabs Alexis’ hands. “Honey, no, this is great. Thank you so much for taking the time to make it for me.” She squeezes her fiancé’s hands, trying and failing not to let the tears that have been accumulating fall. “You’re right in that I don’t like having my picture taken. But I hate it a little less when you’re in them with me, or taking them.” 

“I’ll take any of you or be in any with you anytime you want, babe,” Alexis says as she kisses Twyla’s knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days I'll actually take the time to edit my work, not just write and post, but today is not that day.
> 
> thank you so much for reading! I'll be posting more for this ship cause I am on a roll and I love twyla and alexis. <3


End file.
